1. Field of the Invention
A solar heating system of the type wherein the sun heats up fluid in a panel with release of the fluid at a predetermined temperature for delivery to a location for storage and heat exchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in the development of solar heat collector panels and systems using such panels to collect heat for heating hot water and/or the interior of a building.
The amount of heat that can be collected by each panel is relatively low in any system since recovery of the sun's energy per square foot of exposed surface is low, and therefore long retention and slow passage of the liquid from the panel is desired for maximum heat absorbency. Most available solar panels and systems are expensive, and the expected savings can take many years to materialize. One example of a prior art solar panel and system is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,734 to Chayet, which illustrates a closed system solar heater that includes a solar panel and a hot water tank with an auxiliary heater with mixing of hot and cold water in the tanks and withdrawal of cold water from the tank at the bottom for recirculation through the system. No controlled water heating and release at a predetermined temperature is even remotely suggested in Chayet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,314 to Newton, illustrates a collector panel for solar energy which includes a coiled length of tubing through which water to be heated passes. No temperature controlled retention and release of water is even remotely suggested in Newton.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,495 to Frazier et al., illustrates a control system for a solar heater which includes sensing elements and comparators for activation of a circulatory pump. The structure shown in Frazier et al. is complicated and lacks many of the advantages of my structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,879 to Parham, illustrates a solar heating plant wherein there is provided means to condense and focus solar energy on a heat exchange member which is in communication with a fluid which is heated and circulated to heat radiators. The Parham structure lacks the simplicity of my structure and is inefficient.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,326 to Andrassy, illustrates a solar fluid heater with a plurality of loops of flexible plastic tubing wherein the ends of the parallel lengths of the tubing are reinforced. No structure comparable to mine is even remotely suggested in Andrassy.
None of the prior art structures suggest that simple structure of my invention with balanced controlled retention and release of the fluid for delivery for heating.